fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EmiyaShiki/Nightmare?...Or perhaps, it was a calling from betwixt the realm of Love and Hate
'Edmond Dantes Interlude:- Nightmare?...Or perhaps, it was a calling from betwixt the realm of Love and Hate' ' ' ----------I can’t see anything. It’s black. It’s dark. It’s faint. It felt like somewhere deep under the ground. What my vision perceives did not exist? I don’t know. I don’t even know if my eyes were actually opened or closed. Where is this place? I don’t know. I don’t even know if I’m sitting or standing. I tried to make some noise. My lips won’t move. My tongue won’t move. Nothing came out of my throat. Ahh, I think I’m screwed. Oh yeah, my body felt heavy somehow…. *Footsteps* *New OST plays here* ???: --------You seemed to have fallen deep here. I see. Perhaps it was this deep that is why you are here. Welcome, MC. To the depths that lies the remains of the fallen and sunken rots. ….Hmph. What is that face? You are wasting your time begging here and there. Oh well, not that the concept of time has any meaning here. Yes, here especially. MC: Are you…? ???: Oh, you know me? Oh no no, you don’t know anything about me at all. Do you understand? Master, MC. I came from the realm of love and hate. And the ‘me’ that stood beside you is yet, another person other than me here. Now begone. I shall burn off the sunken dark remains. My flame might burn your soul, so I cannot guarantee your safety. Forgive me. This is not a place for the likes of you. MC: I don’t know what’s up, but I can’t leave you alone. ???: …I see. Well then, don’t fall behind my flames then. *Battle Start* *In Chaldea, MC’s door opened* Dantes: ….What are you doing there, Berserker? Nightingale: Same goes to you. Do you have any business with Master’s room? It’s already late in the night. Sleep is vital for your health. Now return to your own room, Mr.Edmond Dantes. Dantes: I’m a servant. So are you? Nightingale: Yes. Dantes: …… Nightingale: I’m talking about Master. Our conversation might disturb his sleep. He is sleeping soundly now. Dantes: Soundly…huh? Nightingale: …Yes, Mister? Dantes: Well, if he’s just sleeping that nevermind. Well, I was trying to check on him whether his consciousness still remains intact with his body or not------- Well, nevermind. Please forget what I said. Nightingale: Mr. Dantes. A question, may I? Dantes: Go ahead. Nightingale: I am quite concerned for a rather long time, but I still think it is necessary to employ a rescue operation on the patient. I shall do something about it before it’s too late. Now, leave this to me. It’s time to sever the cancer off you. Dantes: …. The Master is not hurt in any ways. Just like what you said, he’s sleeping soundly. Nightingale: No, Mister. Dantes: ------------------ Nightingale: It’s you. Your mind is still wounded. It requires an immediate medical attention. Leave the severance of cancer cells to me. Dantes: …What? Mercedes, I meant to understand your aggressiveness and persistence, but go beyond your boundaries, this won’t be a laughing matter. Nightingale: That’s it. You may not realized, but I realized you have been mistaking me with someone else. At least your words suggested that symptom. You require immediate medical attention. Plus, you did spout some bizarre words to our Master too. Dantes: …Wait. Nighitngale: No. Dantes: To think that you’d hold the scalpel with your left and the gun with your right. At least hold the scalpel with your dominant hand will you? No no, that’s not it. Why do you go through the hassle just to look at Master’s sleeping face? Because you felt some irregularities, are you not? Be it your instinct, any presence of mana or anything, but your guess were on the spot. Exactly what happened to our Master how have so many of servants contracted------------ Nightingale: Enough with your delusional nonsense. Dantes: ………Mercedes. Nightingale: Like I said, I am not called Mercedes. You are severely mentally ill. You don’t consider me as one of the servants, don’t you? Despite calling me Berserker all the time. Yet, you still call me Mercedes. I am not. I do not own that kind of name. Dantes: Of course. Your servant core did not hold the memory of that fated 7 days. Nightingale: Just that….. Upon hearing that name, I felt… Bizarre…… A feeling of a distant being who no longer belongs here. Yet, that is not my name. Hence, I have no choice but to cure you. So. ---------I shall sterilize that mind of yous. Dantes: …….. *The wild Dantes escaped* Nightingale: Ah. He escaped. ……Sigh. I will definitely nurse him the next time I see him again. *After the MC wakes up in the next morning* Mash: --------A dream about Nightingale arguing with someone else? MC: Not that I can remember everything about it though… Mash: That’s quite a bizarre dream. Not that I can judge though. But if senpai wishes so, we can access to Chaldea’s Database here. It’s not like we have to operate Siva and Trismegistus so I think I can handle it too. Helena: Oh, you wanna do a dream fortune-telling? If so, leave it to me! People from the ancient times depict dreams in various ways. Around the age of Gods that is. Though Floyd is the one who’s famous for dream-telling and all but…. My fortune-telling has a whole new experience here. *Chuckles* I call it----- Edison: THE THRILLING DIRECT CURRENT DREAM-TELLING! Tesla: THE HEARTWARMING ALTERNATING CURRENT DREAM-TELLING! Edison: Haaaaaarr!? Alternating Current(AC) my ass! That’d blow up the scanners in an instant! Tesla: Fuhahahahaha you don’t understand at all, don’t you Lionmaru!? AC brings no harm to a human body! Plus, a fitting amount of them can be healthy for humans! It can do just about anything! Even to the extent of observing the neuro-transmissions of a brain! What happened to MC’s brain? Why don’t we unveil the mystery ourselves…! Like, what kind of food he likes, or what kind of AC he likes! Edison: Yes! Like what kind of clothes he likes! And yes yes, what kind of DC he likes! Tesla: …What kind of DC…? Hmph, you sure has fallen deep, Edison. That is literally nonsensical. Edison: YOU DON’T GET TO JUDGE MEEEEEE-------------------! *They started fighting* Mash: T-they started fighting…. Those 2 are fighting like 2 glaring children! But then again, observing the brain is a little-------- MC: Yeah, privacy invasion. Mash: Yes! A big problem indeed! It’s not good to simply peep onto another person’s brain! Helena: Nicely said, Mash. True enough. These are not meant to be discussed in the public. I guess it’s also part of my fault to open these discussion in front of everyone. Guess I will have to give up on the Remlia and the Mahatoma’s Dream-Telling then. Yep….. I’m sorry. And……. The 2 genius boy over there! Gentleman & Lion: Y-yes! Helena: Don’t start fighting upon seeing each other ok? Sigh. If you still have so much of strength left then go do the simulators now! 20 Rounds of Soul Eaters and Sprigans! Now you may proceed to let off your steam there! Gentleman & Lion: E-ehhhhhhhh-------------------------- Helena: Mind your manners! Gentleman & Lion: YESS!! *We walked away somehow* Mash: ….We got to see something spectacular today. They really managed to make it through the 20 rounds it seems. They sure have a lot of spirits inside of themselves. It lifts up my spirit just by looking at them. MC: The electric (Lion’s proud/ Gentleman’s brave) Infinite Survival mode it is. Mash: Infinite…. It has that amount of spirit indeed… *Sudden faint* Mash: Senpai, did you just fainted for a split second just now? MC: Did I? *Le wild Amakusa and Jeanne D’arc Alter Santa Lily comes in* Amakusa: Oh, Master. And Miss Mash. Good morning. Mash: Good morning, Mr.Amakusa. And… Miss Jeanne D’arc Alter Santa Lily. Jeanne Santa: Good morning! Um, if it’s hard to spell, you can always call me Lily or Alter. Even Jeanne will do! Mash: Well then, Miss Jalter, good morning. Jeanne Santa: Good morning! Amakusa: ------------------------- Jeanne Santa: Master, what is wrong? Amakusa: Nah, just that your cheerful smiles are so bright that even the sun up in the sky had to move to the other end of the earth. That is wonderful indeed. It’s heartwarming indeed. Jeanne: I-is that so? Um, am I being complimented here? Amakusa: Why, of course. …Btw, Master. Did you feel anything strange? MC: I saw a dream of Nightingale last night. Amakusa: A dream of Nightingale arguing with someone else? Ah… I see. That person is as sharp as ever it seems…. Oh, nevermind me. Excuse me if you may. Mash: …Mr.Amakusa? Amakusa: Oh, no, I’m just talking to myself here. Jeanne Santa: ……….? Teacher, what were you talking about? I don’t understand a thing here…… Amakusa: No it’s nothing important here. Or to put it simply -------It’s something regarding a dream. A dream that you, who has walked through a whole year of pain can see. *Back to the dream* ???: -------You are here once again. Sigh, you sure are a weird one, Master. You may choose to stay in a pleasant dream or loiter around in an endless sleep. But, you shouldn’t stay here. Do you understand? This place is way too dangerous. This darkness may be one of the many dreams you see, but it’s not something you should be seeing nor should it even exist in the first place. I am different from that ‘me’. I can’t keep treating you as a guest forever. Now begone and forget about everything. MC: I don’t see anything different between you two. ???: ….Kek. Don’t make me laugh! You sure won’t change no matter where you go, Master! Won’t change… huh? Yes, indeed. There may be different personas of me but we ‘are still of the same person in substance’. I am the Avenger that resided in that 7 days of trial and at the same time, I am also the Servant that fought alongside you. Both are me. But to be exact…. Yes, seems like the ‘me’ here is still a little rather…. Different. I am the one that can only unleash my true power in the deepest of depth, the one that witnesses your soul like a shining flame. ……..We will end this tonight. The accumulated flock of noises. Only you, a soul who connects himself to various Heroic Spirits, can produce these. Shadows, Phantoms, and Dreams’ remains. The darkness that lies within the deepest of the depths. In a sense, this is like your waste hole. All the hatred, thoughts and regrets that came from everyone that you have defeated. Yes------ The embodiment of love and hate. Seems like I still have to say this--------- Begone. This Is my job. It’s not something you should be seeing. You have connected to a lot of Heroic Spirits through your memories and nexus, you have done a lot for many. That alone, is enough. You do not need to dwell with the business of the remaining of the embodiment of love and hate. MC: ------------------ ???: …….But, what if. MC. But if you truly wish for it----------------- MC: I cannot allow you to fight alone! ???: Ku-------------------- HAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINE! Then do not fall behind my flames! To have every single drop of their soul abandoned, creatures that only keeps falling down deeper, to the extent that not even anger itself can reach them-------- I shall burn them all to crisps! The remains of all the foes you have fought in your memories shall be my prey this time! Kuku------- Yes, let’s make it simple this time! For them, and for ME! ------Now let’s hunt down all the wandering souls. Let’s go, Master. Let us bring it to beyond the realm of love and hate! *Battle!* *And outside of the dream* Nightingale: ……. We meet again, Mister. Dantes: Yes. Nightingale: What lies beyond is the Master’s room. What business do you have? It’s late now and interfering his sleep is detrimental to his health. Dantes: Oh, uh… I am just…. Yes. Enjoying a walk under the moon. How about you, Berserker? The King of Magic’s threat has already been vanished. What are you still being alarmed of? Nightingale: I’m not being alarmed. I’m just searching for an opening to sterilize your mind. You are mentally ill. Your way of life is not supposed to end up this way. ….It’s twisted. You are hurt. Severely hurt. Dantes: …….Kuku Nightingale: You laughed? Dantes: Of course I did. I laughed! That’s because my mind has been so distant from that of a human’s! I am Edmond Dantes. A Spirit of Vengeance! I have already stopped being a human for a long time! …….But, your treatment is totally unnecessary. I have been summoned into the 21sth century as none other by me myself. If Master wishes so, I will always be here. So long there’s a battle, I shall unleash my power. Or to speak in your language, my mental illness is something that won’t disappear even after you have severed it. My mind lies beyond the conclusion of love and hate and madness. But what I wish for…. Is not that many but it does exist. Nightingale: I cannot grasp the meaning of this. Please summarize it more properly. Dantes: I don’t need any treatments. Just leave me alone already, Mercedes. Plus, don’t get near me. Your honest way of life is just the same as MC, It’s…. A little too bright for me. Nightingale: ……? Dantes: Look after the Master in the morning, will you? The fatigue might have took a toll on his mind. ……He might have seen a nightmare over there. *Ended* . . Category:Blog posts